Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a composite gun barrel, and more particularly to an improved barrel used in a light mortar for fin-stabilized projectiles.
Description of Related Art
A typical 81-mm mortar system, such as an M252 model, weights approximately 93.5 pounds without ammunition. The barrel 12 portion of the M252 mortar alone weighs approximately 35 pounds. This weight represents a significant carry burden to ground troops, especially when traversing rough and hilly terrain or over long distances. In contrast, the smaller 60-mm mortar system, such as the M224 model, weights approximately 46.5 pounds without ammunition. The barrel 12 portion of the M224 mortar weighs approximately 18 pounds. Naturally, a 60-mm is a significantly easier carry burden for ground troops, at the expense of significantly reduced firepower.
Published specifications for the M252 model (81-mm) mortar system indicate that the system must be capable of sustaining indefinite firings at a rate of 15 rounds per minute (i.e., one round fired every 4 seconds). Furthermore, the M252 model mortar system must be capable of firing 30 rounds per minute for two minutes without over-heating or malfunctioning. As a consequence of these stringent requirements, a muzzle-loading mortar assembly for launching fin-stabilized projectiles must be designed and constructed to withstand unusually high temperatures and harsh abrasions.
There is a need for a muzzle-loading mortar assembly for launching a fin-stabilized projectile that is light and easily transported by ground troops, that can withstand continuous firings without overheating or evidence of harmful erosion, but that does not sacrifice firepower.